


Umbrella

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: “我们都得做选择，Gilles，任何事情都是这样。”“你也必须得有你的那个。”





	Umbrella

Gilles现在需要做个选择了。  
狭小的公寓里只剩下他自己，连着一周的雨让卧室的窗台变得潮湿，边边角角也开始变得颜色黯淡，像是一张衰老了的脸。  
他想起床去吃点东西，什么都好，填饱他被火烧着似的胃就行。但Gilles起不来，他觉得四肢上都绑了铅块，而在叫Gustave的剪刀把那些绳子剪断之前，他唯一能做的就是在床垫里越陷越深。  
Gustave把雨伞留在了门口，Gilles能从枕边勉强看到门廊，深蓝色的伞就倚靠着他掉了一块漆的鞋柜，水渍顺着地板不平的地方流，最后在咖啡桌下面那块低洼里停下。这屋子就这么小，Gilles也时常思考自己为什么要选这样的户型，似乎所有人都没有表达过对它的喜爱，哪怕是租房中介，但Gilles还是选择了它。  
“同等价位也并非没有其他选择。”中介曾经这样劝说他。  
我知道，Gilles回想着自己的答复，但是厨房的窗户很好……能看见马路和两条街以外的小广场。  
现在你还能从这看见Gustave公寓的窗户。  
这就是Gilles留下的理由，当所进行的选择不是最优时，每个人都会有一个可以说或者难以启齿的理由。  
Gilles不知道自己的理由是哪一种，他自认能说得出口，我租这房子是因为从厨房能看到街景，现在还能看见你的客厅窗户。这没什么，Gustave值得这样的理由，而且说不定还乐意听到这样的理由。Gilles转了转脑袋，换个方向盯着，雨还在下，不过小了许多，窗户上一片模糊，他只能看见树枝在随着风晃动。Gustave甚至为他关上了窗户才走，这贴心得不合常理——他们前一秒可是还在吵架。  
没错，争吵，这才是真正把Gilles绑在床上的东西。他最讨厌这个，因为每当争吵出现就意味着他不得不面对一些他一直试着逃避的问题，比如之前那位女士的分手意图，比如Gustave的愤怒。  
“我没向你要求什么，除了尊重。”  
Gustave用力关上窗户，而Gilles跟在他身后，站在那让飘进来的雨水溅在手臂上。  
“我没有责怪你的犹豫，Gilles。”  
Gustave终于回头看他，但眼睛向着地面转来转去：“但是你得尊重我。”  
Gilles抚摸自己还没痊愈的手臂，那里似乎还是冰凉的，尽管对话和雨水都已经过去几个小时了。  
“我想我没有像你说的那样……对你做过什么。”  
他后退了一步，谨慎挑选着每个词，因为他有预感，生气的Gustave会带来他一定不想看见的局面。  
“我没想到你在谈话方面还有额外的本事，教官。”  
Gustave说完便抿起嘴，站在那里一动不动。年轻的医生还是没有看他一眼，只是加剧了呼吸的幅度，鼻翼翕动着。他的眼眶越是泛红，嘴唇就抿得越紧，Gilles觉得自己该说些安慰的话，只是他脑子里一片空白。教官先生没有什么高水准的话术，一直都没有过，他似乎能明白Gustave为什么而生气，又根本想不清楚那颗硌着他们两个人后背的豌豆到底在哪，所以他不敢说什么。  
但他知道Gustave在等着他说，只要选择了对的那句话一切问题都会迎刃而解。  
Gilles心里有一个备选答案，他觉得自己是个捏着零花钱站在便利店门口的孩子，至于该选蓝色包装的糖果还是红色包装的巧克力，他完全没有主意。  
“Gustave，”他张开嘴，知道自己总要说点什么，“我很抱歉。”  
“为什么道歉？”  
医生回应得很快，抬起手挥了一下：“这毫无意义。”  
Gilles也清楚这一点，只是他不敢说别的。  
“那些是过去的事情。”  
他再一次尝试，磕磕巴巴地，只能通过放慢语速来掩饰紧张。“我没有对她，或者过去那段日子还有任何期待。”  
Gustave终于抬起头，看上去平静了些。  
这似乎更不是什么好兆头，Gilles终于试着去伸手拉住他，但Gustave并没有领情。  
“我们都得做选择，Gilles，任何事情都是这样。”  
Gilles这次选择安静地听。  
“你也必须得有你的那个。”  
Gustave把手伸进口袋里，摸了摸自己的钥匙，转身走出Gilles的卧室。  
他听见了关门的声音，还有越来越大的雨声。茫然和疲惫从他体内像安眠药一样发挥作用，逼着他回到床上。Gilles不知道自己睡了多久，一个小时，或者久一点，雨已经从暴雨变成了普通的小雨。  
他发呆了很久，因为做了个梦，不合时宜地。那是个春梦，就发生在这张床上，他抱紧温暖的身体，把自己埋在美好肉体的两腿间和胸前。这让他比清醒时感觉轻盈了不少，Gilles抚摸那柔软的肌肤，轻轻用手指挤压它，然后向前或向后，探索更多迷人的部分。  
他们都发出呻吟，不过Gilles很难确认对方的声音到底属于谁，前任女友，还是初恋。都不是，他反而觉得更像自己的高中好友。  
Gilles知道你们想说什么，那是Gustave的声音，但一想到这他就失去了细想下去的心思。他从没有和Gustave做过超出拥抱以外的亲密举止，也没有梦到过类似的剧情——他有点把Gustave当成自己的兄弟，而Gilles对道德有水泥地一样坚硬的底线。  
可他隐约意识到那是Gustave，一旦他开始有了这个念头。那和梦中人的身材，声音，皮肤的触感都没有关系，更像是第六感：Gilles下意识觉得那是Gustave。  
他继续翻身，视线又回到那把伞上，四肢依旧沉重，但Gilles的思绪飘得更远，像录像机一样开始回放Gustave的每一帧形象。Gustave帮他收拾抽屉，他们交谈，然后矛盾爆发，他们开始一些不太激烈但痛苦的争论，Gilles试图向他解释，而最终Gustave替他关好窗户，离开了公寓。  
暂停，倒带，播放。Gilles眼睛眨也不眨地盯着雨伞黑色的尖，脑子里反复着Gustave的每一句话和嘴角绷紧的弧度，还需要恢复的手臂被他压得有点疼。  
“我们都得做选择，Gilles。”  
他在空气里描绘Gustave泛红的眼睛。  
“你也得有你的。”  
Gustave的声音不大，语调甚至是轻柔的。  
如果非要Gilles选一个会随着他的抚摸在他耳边反复轻哼的声音，Gustave的会是他想要的。  
他现在就想要的。  
他选择Gustave。  
Gilles推开公寓楼大门时才发现天已经快晴了，下午五点钟的阳光透过云层照射在潮湿的街道上。显然巴黎人在经历了整整一周阴天之后还不能快速适应这样的美好天气，大多数行人依旧打着伞，快步行走着。  
Gilles在楼梯上站了一会儿，也撑起那把深蓝色的伞走入人流。他切断了许多人的固定路线，穿过那条狭窄的马路，走进街对面的公寓。  
填写访客登记时他手抖了一下，溢出的墨水蹭脏了他的名字，没人能看得清他到底写了什么，但坐在前台后面的女士不在意，他也不在意。  
Gustave像是刚洗过澡，也难怪，刚才那场大雨只要一分钟就能让没有伞的人浑身湿透。  
“我来把你的东西还给你。”  
Gilles放下伞，张开手臂抱住Gustave，低头亲吻那双不知道该说话还是该沉默的嘴唇。

Fin.


End file.
